Sorry I'm Not Perfect
by blackflowers636
Summary: She's not like any girl you'd meet any day. She doesn't like makeup, she doesn't buy designer products, and she just simply doesn't give a shit. But despite her Bad Girl image, she also has a sensitive side where she loves to read and write. Many people have always seen her as a challenge and try to get close to her. None succeed and almost all give up, except for one person.


Sorry I'm Not Perfect- She's not just any everyday girl you meet everywhere. She doesn't like makeup, she doesn't buy designer products, she doesn't care about how she looks or how she acts in front of people, and she sure as hell ain't afraid to spit out the cold, hard truth. She doesn't care who you are, or what your parents do. She won't take shit from anybody. And for some reason, that makes everyone want to challenge her, get close to her and get her to open up. Obviously she won't do that. Or at least, that's what she thought before HE came along. The way she could tell him anything and he would be the first not to run away. Will she be able to open up to him just this once?

 _ **A/N: Okay, the summary was like, way too long and it kinda sucked towards the end. At least, in my opinion. I was feeling all good while writing it until I to the end and then I guess I lost the inspiration? Or some shit like that. And it's been a while since I wrote or typed anything. Still, I feel like this story will still turn out fine. Enjoy! (T For Language...)**_

 _ **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, DON'T ARREST ME PLEASE.**_

Nobody's POV

She was called insane. Labled as a Bad Girl. True, she talked back to teachers like some kind of animal, trashed random parts of the school every week but still came up innocent with whatever lawyer skills she had that kept her out of trouble, never studied a word or paid any attention at school but somehow ended up with a straight A report card each time, she was barely ever even present at school; always skipping to who knows where, and not to mention her messed up personality. Despite all of her savage-like acts, she also had a sensitive side where she loved to read, sing ( Although no one ever knew that one) and she was always seen writing in her little brown book.

Most who just met her would know that although she seemed nice and innocent, she could snap in an instant and have you in a hospital instantly for nearly a year. She only ever had one friend, Trish De La Rosa was a short, Latina girl that met her feisty personality. The two were almost a perfect match. However, Trish was slightly more girly, she was a fashionista and extremely confident in herself unlike her best friend, who was always isolated from the rest of the world and only answered when Trish called her name or when she needed to tell someone off for pissing her off.

By the middle of the year, she was feared deeply by most of the school, but occasionally there would be a cocky guy who would try to seem like he 'knew' everything about her just to get in her pants or accomplish something in their lives for once. She hated these type of people. Some girls even started rumors of her being a slut or whore because of all the guys that would approach her. Honestly, she could stop those rumors in an instant, but she wouldn't want the hospital to get too full.

So she let people talk shit about her. It's not like they were true, anyways. And she didn't quite give two shits about what people thought of her. She was actually doing just fine with being invisible to people because they feared her or thought she was a freak. But then this one guy walked in one day and fucked up her life more than it already was.

Austin's POV

Great. First day of school since I moved here and it's already like, in the middle of the year so I'll know nobody at all. I don't understand why I couldn't wait another few days before going. I mean, I literally got here a week ago and I still haven't gotten everything unpacked. Although, it might have helped if I actually started unpacking in the first place.

But no, I have to go today and I didn't set an alarm so I'm about two hours late. I did think about just ditching but that wouldn't make a very good impression for my oh so sucessful parents, would it? Some parents, they were so caught up in their buisness that they didn't even think twice about if I was eating well or annoy me about my teenage life and problems. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

But I guess I live kinda well. I mean, it's every teenage guy's dream to have a house all to themselves while their parents are always leaving for buisness trips. Well, now I have to go out and 'mingle' with people. Make 'friends' and get good grades, and just be the freaking perfect son my parents always wanted. Yeah right, 'cause that's definitely gonna happen. They can dream.

...

 _" Well fuck you, too!"_

Well, this turned out exactly how I did not expect. Right when I walked in, and made my way to the main office to get my schedule, before I could even turn the handle to the door, it swung open and I almost landed flat on my ass when a girl came out and shoved past me, storming out towards the main doors.

" Well, I guess she's ditching?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. There was an old woman sitting in a chair with her head in her hands, mumbling something about ' not again' with a loud sigh at the end. She snapped her head up to look at me and her face immeadiately relaxed into a slight smile as she straightened herself up.

" Ah, you must be new here. What's your name?" She asked, as she searched for my file.

I got my schedule and walked out.

...

I've only been here for less than an hour and about ten girls have already thrown themselves at me, begging me to go out with them. I have to admit, it was kind of scary, the way they tried to seduce me with their ugliness. Sorry, but hey, it's true. None of them were my type. It's lunch and I feel so crowded. All these girls are here and just, taking up all of my breathing air. It's suffocating.

I ended up throwing my lunch away, uneaten. Well, I tried to throw it away. The girls tore each other apart deciding who would be the one to throw away my trash. Scary. I think I'm scarred. Like, damn I didn't know I was _that_ good looking.

Eventually, I slipped away from them secretly, and walked down an empty hallway. Then I heard someone talking.

 _" Ally, how could you just try to leave me like that again? You know what leaving me alone with these people does to me!"_

 _" Jeez, Trish, calm down! Besides, I'm barely ever here so you should be fine without me."_

I peeked around the corner and saw a short looking girl with long, curly black hair, pacing back and forth in front of a small girl with waist length brown hair with golden tips in loose curls. I could only see her back but I could tell she was probably pretty by her voice and from what I could see now.

 _" I stil can't believe you would try to ditch school again, without bringing me! Were you seriously going to just leave me here to study and actually be a good child? "_

 _" Then why don't you ditch with me now? "_

 _" No, you left me, I am deeply hurt. Oh my god, Ally, you don't even know."_ The Latina who I guessed was Trish, seemed very dramatic as she fanned at her eyes, pretending to cry. What kind of idiot would buy this lame performance that this girl was trying to pull off?

 _" Fine, then don't come with me. EIther way, I'm leaving so, either come or don't. I don't care."_

The girl I assumed was Ally got up and started walking my way. I panicked and tried to find somewhere to run but I just got here and had no idea where I was going. I was just about to turn back the way I came from but then I felt a body crash into me and I was thrown off balance, stumbling to catch myself but ended up landing on my back with someone on top of me. I looked down to see the girl with the curly brown hair shoving herself back up immeadiately.

She straightened herself up before glaring down at me.

" Watch where you're going." She said coldly.

Just then, a bunch of girls from earlier came rushing over, eager to help me up. I politely told them I could do it myself, but they just kept resisting and asking if I was okay. The girl that fell on me already started walking away but stopped when one of the girls said something that even I would get mad at.

 _" Oh my god, she's such a whore. He just got here today and she's already trying to get in his pants."_

I was starting to get pissed off at her saying this and looked over at the girl walking away, fully expecting her to knock the bitch out. She stopped briefly before continuing to walk away. I looked at her in shock and got up.

" Who said that?!" I said at the same time as the Latina girl from earlier that just came out of nowhere. We looked at each other before a girl raised her hand and walked up to me.

" I said it, Austy-poo, and I don't know why you're getting all defensive, she should mean nothing to you."

I pushed her off as the Latina girl started cussing her out until I cut in.

" What do you mean she should mean nothing? If anything, you're nothing to me. And how dare you call her a whore when all she did was bump into me. You guys have been all over me since I got here, so who exactly is the whore here? " I shouted and started walking out of the school. " And what the fuck was that 'Austy-poo' shit? Do I look like a fucking 'Austy-poo' to you? " I was beyond pissed. How could that girl let them treat her like this and just walk away? Not only did they call her a whore, but they accused her of trying to get in my pants. Doesn't that make me sound like a man-whore, too? Seriously, these girls.

I ran out of the doors, the faint shouts of the Latina girl cussing in another language could still be heard followed by a few screams. I slightly smiled, imagining the things that girl was probably doing to those other girls. They deserved it.

I walked out but stopped when I heard the sound of something hitting a wall and turned a corner to see the girl with brown hair angrily swinging an old dirty shovel at a concrete wall of the school. There were many scratches and marks on the wall and the shovel was beyond bent in all places but she still kept swinging it at the wall, occasionally letting out shouts of anger.

" Well damn, remind me not to get on your bad side." I chuckled, attempting to get her to calm down. It didn't work. She swung the shovel in my direction and nearly took off my head if I hadn't moved to the side.

" Whoa, I come in peace." I held up my hands in surrender and looked at her. She was extremely pissed off, her face was red and her eyes were darkened. Her mouth was slightly opened enough for me to see how tightly her straight white teeth were clenched together and she was panting hard.

" Fuck off." She growled, tossing the shovel to the ground and walking away. I took a few steps to catch up to her.

" Calm the fuck down, I just wanted to see if you were okay." I was just seeing if she was okay, she didn't have to be so cold about it.

" I'm fucking fine, now leave." She snapped, not looking at me and sitting down on a small bench.

" You sure as Hell don't look fine." I said, taking a seat next to her.

" Well I am, so you can just leave me alone now." She crossed her arms and scowled at the ground.

" I think I'd rather stay here, it's nice and the view is great. And this tree is lovely." I said, pointing at the large tree behind us that was a mixture of faded reds, yellows, and greens. I was trying to tease her. Maybe she had a soft side? And the tree actually was really pretty.

" Lovely? I wasn't expecting that to come from someone like you."

" Someone like me? What the Hell is that supposed to mean? " I faked hurt.

" Well, not gonna lie, I thought you were the kind of person who doesn't really give a shit. But then again, I started thinking you weren't exactly that type of person when I fell on you. Your face, just looked so scared and then I started wondering if you actually were a bad boy or not."

" That depends, do you like bad boys?" I smirked, leaning in closer to her face. She glared at me and scoffed. Well damn, that worked with the other girls.

" You're just like the rest of them." She mumbled, suddenly getting up and walking away. I stood up and ran in front of her.

" Wait! I was just messing with you. Do I look like that type of guy?" She eyed me for a minute and without hesistation,

" Yes. Yes, you do." Goddammit.

" Well, I'm not. Or at least I hope I'm not." I mumbled more to myself than to her. She sighed and rolled her eyes, pushing past me and walking away.

" Well, I'd love to see try and prove it and all, but I have classes to be ditching." She waved me off over her shoulder without looking back and continued walking.

" Wait!" I said, not wanting the conversation to end for some reason, " Going anywhere fun?"

" _You,_ want to go somewhere with _me_?" She said it with a surprised tone, which left me kind of surprised.

" Why not?" I started walking to catch up with her.

" Well, I'm not exactly the type of person you want to be seen with."

" What's that supposed to mean?" I said, confused.

" You saw what happened earlier with those girls, I'm the freak of the school. Nobody has the guts to even get near me. "

" Well, if you're so feared, then why did those girls talk to you like you were nothing?" I scoffed.

" Because I _am_ nothing. And besides, people like them are all talk. They know I don't care about what kind of shit they have to say about me so they say it and I let it go." She shrugged it off like it was nothing. Man, I was getting pissed at something that didn't even happen to me.

" But why? Why do you let them talk about you like that? "

" I already told you." She rolled her eyes and sighed. " Because I simply don't give a shit."

" I know, but can't you at least stand up for yourself?" There was a desperate tone in my voice and I hoped she didn't hear it.

" What's the point in standing up for something I don't believe in?" She shrugged again.

" What do you mean?"

" Those things they say," She said as she stopped walking and turned around, crossing her arms. " I know none of them are true and I don't believe them. So what's the point in standing up for it? I know it's not true and that's all there is to it." She rolled her eyes and turned back around, continuing to walk away.

" That's pretty deep, seriously." I said, dumbfounded at her words. I heard a small chuckle escape her lips and I smiled.

" Did I just hear you laugh?" I grinned, peeking over at her. Her cheeks were tinted slightly pink and she scowled.

" Shut the fuck up." She pouted, looking at the ground.

" Awww... Did I embarrass you?" I teased.

" Dude. I swear. If you don't shut that fucking mouth of yours-"

" What? What will you do?" I cut her off, smirking. She glared at me before pinning me against a wall. My eyes widened as she got closer. Her arms were on the wall right beside my shoulders.

" If you don't shut up now," Her gaze flickered from my eyes to my lips and then back to my eyes. She licked her lips and leaned closer until our faces were inches apart. I panicked and started to sweat nervously, not knowing what to do. But I couldn't let her win. Gathering my courage, I dared to speak again.

" W-what will you do?" I repeated in a shaky voice.

" Then I'll kiss you." She whispered. My breathing stopped as my heart pounded in my chest. We were centimeters apart, I could practically feel her lips on mine already. One sudden move and they would be. But before I could die from lack of air, she pulled away, her hair whipping me in the face as she stepped back, smirking.

" You're so easy." She laughed as she started walking away again. I let out the breath I was holding and ran to catch up to her.

" Holy fucking jeez I almost died." I said, clutching my chest. " Don't ever fucking do that again."

" Oh c'mon, you know you loved it." She smirked again as my cheeks heated up.

" I couldn't have, I just met you and I don't even know your name." I said, trying to defend myself.

" Then why are you following me if I'm a stranger? Don't parents teach their children not to do that?"

" My parents don't give a shit about me." I sighed.

" Okay, damn. You didn't have to make it all depressing like that."

" Oh, sorry." My cheeks grew warm once again as she chuckled. Then I realized we had been walking for a while and I didn't even know where we were going. " Where the Hell are you taking me, anyway? You're not going to kill me are you?"

" Hey, you wanted to tag along, it's not my job to guarantee your life or safety."

Well shit. This was going to be a long day...

 _ **A/N: I actually had a ton of fun writing this and I had a whole bunch of other ideas and shit like that, but my memory is horrible and I forgot most of them so... this is all you get for now. I actually couldn't find a good ending to this chapter, I kept going and couldn't find a right stopping point. That's how excited I am for this story, stay tuned for more! Well actually, since I haven't been writing in a while, I haven't been used to typing so... I might wait like, a whole year before this gets updated again and if that happens, I'm truly sorry, but you better not forget me or I will kiss you! I'm just kidding, I'll probably just cry in a corner for about two minutes and then update a chapter.**_


End file.
